Fairy Tail - A Battle of Bands
by Jade-Forest-Dragon
Summary: AU! "Welcome to Fairy Tail! The only reality TV show where bands battle it out! I'm your host, Light." This story follows the rise to fame of four bands. Gratsu, GaLe, LuZa. More couples may develop. OCs included. Ichiya bashing. Fem! Natsu & Male! Erza because WHY NOT?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Natsu Dragneel ran into the lounge room of the house she shared with her cousins, Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox. She practically squealed when she stood in front of her cousins.  
"Guess what, guys!" Natsu baited.  
"What?" Wendy honestly had no clue.  
"We've been accepted into-"

Lucy Heartfillia opened the mailbox of her apartment room. She tiredly walked into the kitchen with the letters in her hands. Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser looked at the mail. Levy sorted through them and picked up a gold coloured envelope. She opened it.  
"Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed.  
"What?" Lucy asked.  
"This letter says that we've been accepted!"  
"To-"

Erza Scarlet stepped out of the band room for a second. He knew the rest of the band was getting aggravated. Well, he couldn't tell with Mystogan, but definitely with Laxus Dreyar. He walked over to the table and picked up the gold envelope. He opened it and grinned.  
"Laxus! Mystogan! Ready to take S! Class to-"

Gray Fullbuster watched his adoptive mother, Ul, walk into the kitchen. She stopped when she opened a letter. Lyon Vastia arrived in the room.  
"We're going to-"

"Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Meet Our Hosts!

**Chapter One: Let's Meet Our Hosts!**

"Who wants to bet the next co-host will last ¼ of the year?"  
"No way! 1 month!"  
"Dude, I give 2 weeks at most."  
Wal walked past the group of men betting. He sighed.  
"It's show time."

Lights. Camera. Action!

Light Goodheart grinned. The next season of Fairy Tail was airing today. She skipped out on stage, waving at the fans. When she stood at the front, she shrugged.  
"I guess I don't need any introduction."  
The crowd laughed.  
"But, guess what. My new co-host may need one!"  
The crowd applauded as a man with orange hair walked out on stage.  
"This is Wallace. Of course, he doesn't like that, so just call him Wal."  
He nodded, "Today won't be so much singing as a pilot episode. We will introduce you to our bands and our judges."  
"Let's start with judges, shall we?" Light suggested.  
The crowed went into an uproar.

"Okay, judging for the 5th time since Fairy Tail was created, please welcome Makarov Dreyar!" Light exclaimed.  
The crowd cheered loudly as an elderly man went to sit in a judge's seat.  
"How old are you now? 100?" Wal asked.  
The crowd giggled.  
"Close." Makarov replied.  
The crowd laughed.  
"And joining him this season is the hot and gorgeous Mirajane Strauss!" Light announced.  
Mirajane walked out, taking a seat after the crowd blew up in wolf whistles and cat calls.  
"And let's not forget, the one the only Zeref Dragneel!"  
The crowd cheered even louder. Zeref took his seat next to Mirajane.

"Now, how about we take a look at our bands for this season. Up this year, we once again have a number of bands competing for the title of Fairy Tail band." Wal explained.  
"For all you newbies out there, here's an explanation! Each week, the bands all perform one song that they practice for the week. Our judges score them on knowledge of the song, expression of the feelings and how well they know the song. Any slip ups can cause them to lose points." Light finished.

"Now, we had to turn down some bands this year, but joining us for season 5 of Fairy Tail is Thunder God Tribe, consisting of Freed Justine, Evergreen and Bickslow." Wal announced.  
"Let's start with a bit of their story to fame. They used to have another band member, but another offer from another band left these 3. They have a metal-rock sound and each have a unique technique. Freed is on vocals, Evergreen is on guitar and Bickslow is on drums."

"The next band is Twin Dragons of Sabretooth."  
"This is not really a band, more of a duo, consisting of Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. These two were childhood friends and now, with Sting on guitar and vocal and Rogue on drums, these two make a kick ass team!"

"Next is Lamia, made up of Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta."  
"Yes, one of these guys is half naked, and unfortunately men it's not the lady. These people all met through one friend. With Sherry on vocals, Yuka on guitar and Toby on drums, how could this band _not_ make it through the auditions?"

"The Trimens, consisting of Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and," Wal grimaced, "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki."  
"Don't get us wrong, we liked the songs, just not the guy on vocals, Ichiya. He hits on every woman."  
"Even Light over here."  
"Anyway, Ichiya on vocals, Hibiki on bass guitar, Eve on guitar and Ren on drums. Let's hope Ichiya doesn't ruin this."

"This next band comes all the way from Magnolia, please welcome S! Class!"  
"This team has not 1, not 2 but 3 heartthrobs! Erza Scarlet, Mystogan and Laxus Dreyar!"  
"Hey, old man, are you and Laxus related? Like great-great grandfather related?"  
The crowd giggled.  
"No, actually he's my grandson." he replied.  
"Well, this team seems to have luck on their side. With Erza on vocals, Laxus on guitar and Mystogan on drums, there is no way they can lose!" Light announced.

"The next band is Heart! Garden! Lock! consisting of Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser." Wal finished.  
"Oh, I see what they did there! Heart! Garden! Lock! is an all girl's group, as you can tell, but this is one awesome band! With Lucy on vocals, Levy on guitar and Juvia on drums, how can we not 'heart' this 'garden' and 'lock' it in?"  
The crowd laughed.  
"Wow, Light. Just wow."  
"Thanks!"

"Next is Ice Make with adoptive family Ur, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia."  
"Yes, Ice Make is a band made from a family. They come all the way from the snowy north. Lyon on vocals, Gray on guitar and Ur on drums, Ice Make is a kick ass band."

"Our last band this year is Dragon Slayers, made by cousins Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell and… Natsu Dragneel?"  
The crowd gasped and looked at Zeref.  
"It's a small world after all~!" sang Light, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Well, is Natsu you're…?"  
"Sister." replied Zeref.  
"Okay… Well, anyway, let's introduce the last team for Fairy Tail. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are all children of the band members of Dragons, Igneel Dragneel, Grandine Marvell and Metalicana Redfox! Natsu on guitar, Wendy on vocals and Gajeel on drums, just like their parents from the 80s, these kids have got the best of luck and skill on their side!"

"May all the contestants please step out?" Wal yelled.  
One by one, each band walked on stage. The crowd erupted in cheer. Light smiled beside Wal, who kept a straight face. This season will rock the socks of their audience.

"Just a sneak preview of Light's talent." Wal said.  
"W-What?"  
Wal pushed her forward as the piano started. Light smiled softly.

"Ashita mo koushite kimi no soba ni ite onaji toki o sugoshite itai na  
Yukkuri PEEJI o mekuru you ni mata fuyashite yukou kimi to no shirushi

Kotoba ni decimal kono oshiyosete kite mo daijoubu kowagaranakute ii yo

Kimi o tsuresari ni yuku yo hateshinai ano sora e to  
Kanjiru mama ni egakou ashita to iu niji no hashi o  
Kimi ga otoshita wasuremono boku ga kitto sagashi dasu yo  
Nandodemo aitai kara taisetsuna kagayaku egao ni

Nakushita monotachi kazoeru yori mo ima koko ni aru mono o shinjite  
Kangae sugitatte kitto dame ni naru bakari bukiyouna tsubasa demo toberu yo

Kimi to hashiri dashitai yo doko made mo tsudzuku michi o  
Toomawari bakari ja nai yukkuri mae ni susunde iru  
Koboreta toki no shizuku ga kokoro ni nagare ochitara kimi wa mou hitori ja nai  
Itsudatte boku ga iru kara ne

Moshimo kimi ga tsurai toki wa boku ga kumo no sukimakara kao dasu taiyou no you ni terashitai  
Dakara donna toki mo zutto minogashitari wa shinai yo  
Sugi saru kono isshun no subete o"  
The crowd cheered as loud as they could.  
"Ame furi sora demo ashita ni nareba kaze wa yami hi wa mata nobotteiku

Kimi to kizan de ikitai kore kara hajimaru hibi o  
Kokoro ni futa wo shinai de aru ga mama aruite ikou  
Kurikaesu hibi no naka de mitsuketeyuku takaramono  
Itsu no hi mo mune ni daite taisetsuna kagayaku egao ni

Nandodemo ai ni yuku yo"  
Once again, the crowd cheered as Light finished her song.  
"And you'll hear more at the finale!" she winked.

She pulled Wal aside after the show.  
"If you do that again, I swear on Cerridwen herself…"  
"Yeah, isn't that you're mother's name? What kind of person names their child after a goddess?"  
"I dunno, ask your grandfather."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Author's Note: Hey, it's Jade-Forest-Dragon! Just an edited version of chapter one and the prologue being uploaded! My good friend TidusFFX1997 suggested somethings to me so I'm including them in here now. First of, Wallace does not belong to me. He is TidusFFX1997's character. I don't own Fairy Tail or the songs used. The song in this chapter is called Niji no Kakeru.


End file.
